Unchained Melody
by your21
Summary: Set after New Moon. Bella married Edward, and everything was fine, until the Volturi came. Now, the only person she has left is Jacob Black, but will he be there for her?
1. Prologue

This is my first Twilight fan fiction. I started writing it a bit after I read _Eclipse._ So it's set after that, and does not mesh with Breaking Dawn. (Which by the way, I'm still working on, so I'd appreciate it if you kept all spoilers out of the reviews :) ) Anyway, I got the idea while listening to the song Unchained Melody, hence the title, and started writing it. I didn't post it because I had so many fics going on at the time, and I didn't want to get in over my head. However, most of those fan fictions are almost done, so I figure I can start ths up. I'm looking for a beta reader, btw! Feedback is much appreciated.

* * *

**Unchained Melody**

"Cold feet?" I heard his voice whisper into my ear. I would have jumped or screamed if it wasn't for the fact I seem to be in a catatonic state. I knew it was Jacob's voice, but I couldn't see him. Even if he were to walk up in front of my wide open eyes, I wouldn't be able to see him. I was somewhere else; somewhere very far away.

I was three years ahead of this moment. I was three years away from Edward Cullen. I was three years broken. I was three years _older._ My body leaning against a giant wolf underneath the stars. My body was not cold and stone and my eyes weren't black with thirst. I was me, Isabella Swan. It was a place where I never had to say goodbye to Charlie. It was a perfect place, except for the empty pain in my chest; La Push.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I felt warm hands press against me, but I still couldn't see anything. I couldn't see Jacob Black, and that scared me. What was happening to me? Was I really dreaming?

"Snap out of it!" He growled, "Wake up, Bella!"

I stroked the wolf's long, shaggy fur. While I was here, I decided to talk to _him_. "Jacob," I said and the wolf looked up at me. "It's going to be cold. It's going to be very dark soon."

He tilted his head in confusion, searching for the meaning of my words. I wanted to keep him at the moment and stay in this hallucination, dream, or whatever it may be. "You see, Jacob," I explained, "I have to lose my sun and my air. It would be selfish for me to stay here with you. It would be selfish to choose this path. I've caused so much pain, Jacob. I know _you_ have a shot at happiness. He doesn't. I'm his only fate." It was really hard explaining this to my possible future. "I have to go back now."

The wolf got up from beneath me and slipped away from my body. He let out a deep, lonely howl. My heart shattered even more.

I felt the scene slipping away and my senses flooding back. "Jacob." I mumbled.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No." I lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Please, just tell me. I promise I wont --"

"Jake, I'm _so_ afraid." I confessed. My body started shaking as I remembered what brought me here.

"About what? Getting married?"

"No. Well, yes. But that's not it. I'm afraid that one day...if my bad luck continues...something will happen to Edward. And who will stitch me up then? Who will save me?"

"Well, that's dumb. Of course, I will."

"Really. Do you honestly think you could still love me?"

"What do you mean? I'll always --"

"...When I'm a vampire." I said, reminding him of my fate.

His face grew serious. "It wont matter. You know that. I don't care how badly you stink. I'll hold you." He wrapped his warms around me.

I shook my head. "How long will you be _mine_?"

It was the wrong question to ask. It was cruel and thoughtless. This whole thing was wrong, though. I should be at the altar right now; Charlie walking me down the isle. I was almost there too. I was so close. Alice had just finished doing my hair when she walked out to check on things, when the fears attacked me. I was so afraid to be married, but there was something I was afraid of even more. Losing Jacob. I accepted the fact I had to say goodbye to him a long time ago...but I didn't realize, until the day of the wedding, that I could never go back. Never. Even if Edward left me or if he died or something happened, there would be no one to go back to.

I had walked out of the room and saw Jasper. He had given me a worried look. "Please," I had begged him, "I need to go do something."

That's how I got here. Stranded in the forest. Somewhere between the Cullen's and La Push. Jacob found me.

"I'll always belong to you." Jacob said carefully.

"Not when you imprint. And it will happen you know."

"I doubt that."

He didn't deny that it would change things if he did, though. He knew just as well as I did that if he imprinted, he wouldn't be able to save me when everything fell apart. And if I did choose him right now, he wouldn't always be mine. Sooner or later, I would become just like Leah. Edward was the safest choice after all. Of course this had nothing to do with safe.

"I need to get back to Alice." I said finally. "She's probably looking for me."

"Bella, before you do this," Jacob grabbed my wrist and there was no point trying to break free. "I want you to think about all you're leaving behind. You'll never see Charlie again. You'll never see any of your family. And you'll never _have_ a real family. You'll never have children. You wont be able to do so much...And what if he accidentally kills you? Bella, you will become a murderer. A blood thirsty monster. Is this what you want?"

"But I'll have him forever. And I love him." I said that as if it made all those other things meaningless.

"Sometimes love isn't enough."


	2. Chapter One

I'd like to apologize for not updating. I've been super busy, plus my laptop crashed! Thank goodness I backed up some of my files, so I still had a 1/3 of this chapter that I had started. Anyway, I finally read BD. I don't understand why so many people dislike it. I LOVED it! By the way for those of you who don't know about Midnight Sun being put on permanent hiatus, google support midnight sun!

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Those were the last words I ever heard Jacob Black say. At first, I didn't care. For three years I didn't care. I was too dark and thirsty to care about any of my past. I almost forgot some of it. I almost forgot him.

It's been ten years and those fears of mine came true. The Volturi wanted me to join them and I refused. But they didn't play nice. No, they didn't, not at all. Instead of letting me walk away, sorry that I had refused their offer, they gave me an ultimatum. Either I joined them or the Cullen's died. This time, they didn't find a way out. This time...I lost everybody. I was forced to watch as Alice's body was torn to pieces. I saw Edward's guilty eyes as he whispered goodbye to me before they murdered him before my eyes. Then Jasper, then Esme, then Carlisise...and last was Rosalie.

"Kill me," I had been freed after they were murdered. I didn't run away though. I simply fell to the ground; all the supernatural strength in the world couldn't hold me together now. "Please," I begged the Volturi, "Kill me."

"Sorry," Jane walked up to me. "That would spoil everything."

I was set free and I would have exposed myself and force the Volturi to kill me, but they responded with another threat. "If you do anything stupid, not only will you die, but so will everyone you ever cared about."

"You already did that." I had told them.

"We mean Charlie, Renee, and Jacob Black." Jane smiled at me.

If I thought the heartbreaking pain coursing through my body couldn't get any worse, I was completely wrong. It felt like somebody was stabbing my heart repeatedly, and crushing my soul with a hammer. This vampire body was not unbreakable by any means.

As I sat there writhing in emotional pain so strong it was physical, my heart reminded me of someone. Every memory, so perfectly clear, was dancing across my mind. _Jacob._ I was down at La Push, and Jacob was telling me stories of the cold ones; vampires. Just as soon as that memory coursed through me, I was somewhere else. I was recklessly driving the motorcycle Jacob fixed for me. Then, I was walking with Jacob through the woods, looking for the place Edward had taken in the past. So many...so much...I can't handle it.

"I do believe our job is finished here." I heard somebody whisper, but I was too far gone to tell just who it was. It was probably Jane though. She really had it out for me.

**48 HOURS LATER**

I don't remember exactly what happened after I slipped away from reality. I don't remember hallucinating or replays of old memories. I just remember being alone. Completely and utterly alone. Then I snapped back. I don't know what brought me back, but when I came to, my thoughts were centered on Jacob.

Numbness took over, and the pain although close, felt so very far away. I knew this numbness could wear off in an instant, but for the time being I didn't think about that. I focused on the task at hand; finding Jacob Black. I was in Italy, so I needed to get to Forks. After that, I'd make my way to La Push, and...And...And what? What was I going to do?

How was I supposed to go to Billy's house, ask for Jake...who might be at college or living somewhere else, and if by some miracle Jake _is_ there, what do I say? "Jake, I was right. That night before my wedding, I was right. They came. They killed him. They killed all of him.

Jake you told me that it would be okay. That you'd fix me...are you still mine?"

_Mine._ After all this time, I still felt like he was mine. Being with -- no, I couldn't think his name -- made me forget that, but now that he was gone, it all came rushing back. It seemed inconceivable that Jacob Black didn't belong to me; soul and body. But I knew, deep down I knew, that more than likely he had already imprinted.

I didn't know if I could bear that.

I found my way to an airport, took the first flight to the U.S. I could catch and worked my way from there. I wasn't sure if swimming would have went faster, but it seemed like flying was taking literally forever.

_Forever._ That word sent me spiraling down. That was the whole point, or rather most of the point, of me becoming a vampire; so I could spend forever with Edward Cullen and his family. It all seems like such a waste now. If I'd have just left him alone in the beginning. He warned me that I should leave him alone. Why didn't I? It's all my fault. And with that thought, the sweet numbness fades away, and I can't feel pain attacking.

I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging the pain tightly away. It didn't work.

"Are you cold, miss? You look awfully pale. Is there anything I can get you?" I heard the flight attendant speaking to me, but it was nearly impossible to acknowledge her.

"I...I am fine, thank you."

"Okay. If you need anything at all, just --"

"I said I'm fine." I hissed.

I'm fine. Just freaking fine, never mind the fact that my heart is bleeding, I've been separated from my family and from my soul mate.

As the people on the plane fell asleep, I looked out the window. "Edward," I whispered, "Why'd you have to leave me?"

I wondered where he was now. Wherever he was, he was _somewhere_. Despite everything he may have believed, there is no possible way that Edward could just cease to exist. I refused to believe that.

_Don't worry,_ I heard his voice whisper in my ear as clearly as if he were sitting right beside me, _everything will be okay._

"Edward!" I gasped.

_Go find Jacob, _his voice whispered firmly.

For a moment, I was thrilled. Then, I remembered, this happened before. Edward wasn't really talking to me. It was just a delusion.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I've been standing right in front of the Welcome to Forks sign for roughly an hour. People have given me a lot of strange looks and asking if I need any help. I assure everyone that I am perfectly okay, but considering I've been standing here this long, they probably think I'm nuts. Most of them recognize me as Bella, but some don't. Some can't see through my enhanced beauty and pale skin to the features that belong to Bella Swan. I knew I had to leave soon before somebody like Charlie came driving by in his cruiser, but I just couldn't bring myself to walk past that sign. Forks, where it all began. Just being back here made me feel like I was sixteen again and if I closed my eyes long enough, Edward would come running to my rescue. If I closed my eyes long enough, I could see them all….I could have Alice picking at my fashion sense and insisting she give me a makeover. Rosalie glaring at me like I'm a complete idiot. Jasper working his power to calm us all down….and.. And… Oh, God…

They're all dead.

I knew this, but the reality is crashing so hard I can't even breathe. Not that I need to, anyway, but it's good to keep up appearances. I feel like my heart is squeezing so tight and for a moment I wonder, is it possible for a vampire to have a heart attack? The squeezing pain gets worse and I really hope I am dying some magical death for a vampire, but I still see the surroundings of Forks with perfect clarity and I know this is just a heart ache. A really bad heart ache.

It hits me that I will _never_ see any of the Cullen's again. I will never see the beautiful faces of Esme and Carlisle. Oh God, they were so sad that they hadn't saved me from the Volturi. I could see it in their eyes in their last moments of life. How the hell was I going to get through this? It isn't possible.

"Hey, can I help you up?" someone asked, and when I looked up I saw a familiar face.

"Angela?"

"….Bella?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sick? You look so pale and, here let me help you up." She held out her hand for me to grab and that's when I realized I was looking up at her….I collapsed on the ground from that intense pain.

"Thanks," I grabbed her hand. I ignore her question, although I'm sure saying I have some super-bad disease would be the best explanation to account for my pale skin.

"Should I call your father? Or is there anything I can do for you?"

I forgot how much I loved Angela and why --- she doesn't pry too much. I could hug her for not asking the most obvious questions: why are you here? And where's Edward? It's like she has a sixth sense of topics to avoid. I choke down the lump in my throat, "Do you have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah, over there." She nodded her head to what appears to be an old Honda Accord. I never was into cars.

"Can you give me a ride to La Push?"

"La Push? Sure."

So I followed Angela to her car, because I know I couldn't get to La Push on my own. Just taking a single step was difficult enough. It takes awhile to reach the Indian reservation, and I kept my head down most of the ride. I can't look out my window and see the forest that I knew so well that would remind of them.

"Did you just want me to drop you off here or is there somewhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"Do you know where Jacob Black lives?" Then I realized something, "do you know if Jacob still lives here?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen too much of him since you left."

Thank you again, Angela, for not saying his name.

"Oh, well, I guess it's worth trying." So I told her directions to Jacob's house. It's been years, but I still know the way. Everything about Jacob is etched into my heart and mind.

"If he's not there you can come crash at my place, if you want."

"I might have to take you up on that offer." I said as I realized I did not want to be alone. Sure, Angela was no substitute for Jacob, but her presence is oddly comforting.

When we pulled up to Jake's place, Angela said she'd wait to see if I need her to drive me back to her place or not. I thank her and walk over to Jake's house and knock on the door.

I saw the knob turning and my breath stopped. What if Jake is in there? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he imprinted on somebody and even our friendship has become meaningless? I couldn't handle that much heartbreak at once.

When the door is pulled open, I felt such huge waves of relief wash over me. "Jacob!" I cried out. Here he was standing right there in front of me with a huge, silly grin on his face.

"I smelled you coming a mile away," he joked.

I couldn't bring myself to laugh, instead I just gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm so happy to see you."

His grin faded in an instant, and he looked at me with serious eyes. "Bella, what happened?"

I turned over and waved goodbye to Angela, letting her know she can leave now. I turn back to face Jake, and when I saw the deep concern on his face I wanted to cry. _He's still mine_. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Jacob stepped away from the door, "come on in."

"Thanks." I followed him inside. Not much has changed in the Black's house. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's the same way it was since I last visited. "Where's Billy?" I asked.

Wrong question, Bella.

Jake looked at me like he's about to cry. "He died last year."

"Oh, God, Jake, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. That must've been so hard on you, and…Charlie, is he okay?"

"Charlie's fine. He's been pretty good, helping me when I need it. He really worries about you, Bells."

"I'm so sorry. Jake, I wish I never left. I wish I never…."

"Bella, it's okay, just tell me what happened."

"I don't know if I can say it out loud. That will make it real."

"Did something happen to Edward? Are you here in town alone?"

"I'm alone." I said, the only truth I can force myself to say right now.

"Did you and Edward break up or something?"

"No."

"But something happened, right? Bella you look like you're about to fall apart." Then it's like his mind started putting together pieces, "….Something bad happened to Edward and the others, didn't it?" He knew there was no other reason I'd have come here alone.

"They're…." I took a deep breath, "dead."

Without saying a word, Jacob wrapped his warm arms around my cold skin. The contrast was like fire and ice, but it felt so good. Jake reached and pulled my hair behind my ear, and whispered, "Don't worry, Bells. We'll get through this together. I swear, I wont leave you."

"Jake," I pulled back, "how can you still love me? After all I've done to you. I was so selfish…and I left you. And I should've been here. Oh, God, I should've been here for you when Billy died. It's not fair you had to go through that alone."

"Bella, I wasn't alone. I had your Dad, and even though you weren't here….I had you in my heart."

"…You never imprinted, did you, Jake?"

"Never."

"What if you imprint tomorrow….what if you don't…"

"I will _always _love you, Bella. Nothing can take that away. Nothing ever will."

"What am I going to do, Jake? I gave up my whole life just so I could spend forever with him, but now they're all gone."

Jacob pulled me back into his arms, "Don't worry about it right now. Just let me hold you…."

And so I did. I let Jacob hold me for the rest of the night. Eventually, he grew uncomfortable and we laid on the coach together watching horror movies. He knew enough not to put anything on that had even a hint of romance in it. And it reminded me of going and seeing that scary movie with him and Mike….because I didn't want to think about Edward. It's like life is repeating itself in the most horrible way.

If it wasn't for me taking up cliff-diving and convincing Edward I had attempted suicide, they'd all be alive now. Sure, Edward said he wasn't going to be able to stay away from me much longer and that may be…but at least the Volturi wouldn't have known anything about me.

"I wish I could bring them back for you, Bella." Jacob whispered, "I wish I had been there to stop whatever happened."

I looked at him fiercely, "Don't wish yourself there, Jake. If I had lost you too….I you had died that night…I don't know what I'd do. And don't you dare think about seeking revenge for me or something. I swear if you even think about doing that I'll kill you!"

"That's kind of an empty threat, isn't it? You'd kill me because you're afraid of me getting myself killed."

"Shut up," I punched him playfully. "You know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean." He looked at me so deeply, I swear he was about to kiss me. But I'm not ready for that. This loss is too fresh, and it's going to take time, if I ever can, to love again.

* * *

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. My health has been acting up and things have been crazy to say the least. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta (I think, gah, I can't even remember if I found one hah) By the way, who else is uberly anxious for New Moon to come out? Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I haven't had internet nor the time to write. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Small pale hands reaching out to touch me. I see them, and I know who they belong to. That evil girl. I do not want her to touch me. Rage is boiling inside of me, but before I can react, the images change. I see my lover's eyes and they are empty. His body is on fire, and he is walking towards me. I know I should be afraid…the flames could kill me, but he would never hurt me, and I miss him so much. "Bella," he whispers, "It's Hell here without you."_

"_Edward…" I struggle to find words, to tell him that I am here. We're together. He can stop burning right now. I reach to touch him, but he disintegrates. All that is left is ash….ashes to ashes, dust to dust….from dust we came, to dust we return. "No!" I scream, falling down to the ground. _

_A hole is opening up in my chest. It is like a black hole, engulfing me into nothingness. _

I break away from this hallucination of sorts. It's almost similar to the hallucination I experienced my wedding day. Still, no matter how hard I try, all I can see is Edward's vacant, dead eyes and his body on fire. _No, no, no._ I wrap my arms tightly around my chest, holding myself together…but just like in my vision, the pain is spreading. The black hole is taking over.

"Bella!" A figure calls me, and runs towards me. Where am I, I wonder, but the curiosity fades in an instant. Who cares? Edward's not here. That's all I know. Edward is dead.

I can feel myself rocking back and forth; I'm in fetus position, but I still feel myself falling apart. A new set of arms wrap around me. Good, I think, somebody to help hold me together. "Bella," Jacob's voice whispers into my ears, "it's okay, Bells, it's okay. I'm here. It will all be okay." It's now that I realize I am in Forks, Washington…trying to find my only hope at sanity. I am in the house of my best friend, my sun.

"Jake…" I start choking and shaking, "they're _dead_. What does that mean?"

"I don't know. What are you asking?"

I start trembling, "They're in Heaven right? They're happy….right? Edward and Alice and Rosalie and….and…."

"Shhh, Bells." Jacob puts a hand on my head and begins to smooth out my hair. "I don't know. I don't know where they are now. I don't know where Billy is either…or where I'll go when the time comes. But it's going to be okay, Bella. We'll be okay."

I feel like a child in the hospital; my life at risk…and although I know that, I am clinging to my mother's words of hope. It will be okay. It may very well not be okay, but those words keep me holding on. "Jake….why?"

"You can drive yourself crazy with that question." He says, his voice nostalgic and I can't even begin to fathom what he is feeling right now. What is he thinking?

"I'm sorry, Jake. This isn't fair to do to you, is it? You've already been through so much and I am so selfish."

"Don't even say that. I don't care. All I care about is that you're here, and although it isn't exactly fair, it's not fair for you either. We're….friends…so I am here for you, no matter what. If roles were reversed, you'd feel the same way, right?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Okay then."

*** * ***

Jacob eventually went back to bed, and I stayed up staring at the ceiling. I feel out of place here. This isn't where I belong. I belong with Edward…wherever he is. I refuse to believe he is in Hell, but I suppose that although I knew he isn't, there is a fear beginning to develop in me. What if?

_Don't worry_, his voice comes back and I begin to look around. I am not hallucinating. I only see Jake's house in my vision, but the voice. It's like Edward is laying beside me. _I'm not in Hell. It's okay, Bella. _

I know this voice is just my subconscious trying to keep me from becoming completely insane, but, I take comfort in it. I' m crazy, what can I say?

When morning arrives, I decide to give Charlie a call using Jacob's phone. When Dad answers he sounds a little shocked to hear from me. It's been awhile, a lot has been going on. I tell him all that I can, but I can't give him the details and he knows better than to ask. As far as he's concerned, the Cullen's have all been in a terrible accident and I am the only survivor. In response to my overwhelming grief, I came back home to Forks, where I met up with Jacob Black.

"So, you're staying at Jake's?"

"Yes." I say into the receiver.

"Well, you know, there's a bed here for you still. If you want…"

"I'll be back home, Dad. Just not yet. There's too many memories there…and…"

"That's okay. I'll see you around, Bells. And, well, I missed you while you were gone."

The words so simple were something very hard for my father to say. I knew that, and shortly after we hung up.

When Jacob wakes up, he looks as if he didn't get any sleep at all. A sense of guilt takes over me. Maybe I should just leave and bear this burden on my own?

"I'm going to go to the diner to get some breakfast. I'd offer you to come, but well, I mean I guess you could and just order a rare steak…"

I smile weakly, "No, thanks."

I know I need to eat, but I'm not in the mood to hunt right now. Thirty minutes pass, and Jacob is still gone. Then, I hear a knock on the door. I decide to go and answer it, and am shocked at who I see. It's Emily, Sam's wife.

"Bella." She smiles softly, a knowing look in her eyes. "I know you don't eat, so instead of doing the typical baking of goodies, I brought you these…"

In Emily's hand was beautifully leather bound book, a pen, and a dream catcher. I take them with what I'm sure is a look of pure curiosity. So she explains, "Writing helps. I don't know if you like to write, but I thought, it couldn't hurt. And well, this is one of the dream catchers I made last week and I thought you'd like it."

The dream catcher was beautifully done, and I did like it. I may not sleep or have any use for it, not that I believe it holds any powers, but I like it. The diary, well, I'm not sure I'll be writing in it anytime soon, but I appreciate the thought. I tell her thank you and as she starts to walk away, I notice something. Her blood….

It smells odd.

"Emily, wait!" I nearly shout, and she spins around.

I look at her now. Past her scars, and I see something. She looks pale, and there are dark circles underneath her eyes. I scan her body more carefully and I notice bruises on her arms. "Are you sick?"

She looks at me with weary eyes, "How did you know? Did Leah tell you? Nobody is supposed to know…"

"Nobody told me." I promise her, "I just can sense it. Your blood, it's something with your blood. You smell weird."

She laughs a little at this. "I suppose that would make sense. I have cancer, Bella. I'm very, very sick right now."

My heart sinks down even further, and I'm not sure I can handle any more little revelations. "Are you getting treatment?"

"To add a few extra months to my life? They can't cure it. It's spread to far. No, it's better this way."

"But Sam…how can you not tell them?"

"Bella, if you knew you were going to die next week, would you tell Jacob? Would you have him be heartbroken and your time together strained and painful…or would you rather him be around you as if nothing is wrong?"

I don't answer he question and she simply walks away. I'm beginning to think coming back to Forks was a big mistake. My ever growing black hole is only getting worse, and I'm not sure I can handle anymore.


End file.
